


hijacked affairs

by trite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Deepthroating, Haunted Planet, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite
Summary: When Poe relayed the warnings to Hux, he scoffed. “That sounds like mysticism.”“Well, it gets— more interesting,” Poe said and awkwardly proceeded to explain.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	hijacked affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



> Dear inquisitor_tohru,
> 
> I have taken some liberties with the movie's timeline in order to keep Hux alive: sometime between the destruction of Kijimi and the battle of Exegol, Poe goes back for Hux. This small timeframe is where the fic takes place. Thank you for the opportunity to tackle a scenario I had been dying to write. I hope you enjoy reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> For the prompt: _Sex Pollen - Victims Forced to Choose Between Sex Pollen and Truth Serum Choose Sex Pollen._
> 
> Thanks to Sola for patiently talking me through everything that needed fixing. All remaining errors are my own.

When Poe had found him on the _Steadfast_ , Hux had looked considerably worse for wear than how they had left him just a couple of hours ago. His hair was in disarray, he had a bandage around his leg, his belt was gone and his tunic was open, a protective vest underneath it.

“You're here for me?” Hux had asked, sounding incredulous.

“Yeah, I heard someone called for a knight in shining beskar?”

“I wouldn't consider that hideous orange flight suit I've seen you wear, _armor._ “

Before Poe had a chance to answer they had heard footsteps approaching.

The situation had only gone downhill from there. They had barely managed to get on the ship before the firing started, and it hadn't stopped so much as intensified.

They also hadn't so much landed, as had barely avoided a catastrophic crash. They had spun wildly above the planet's atmosphere, any attempt at righting their spiraling descent becoming a pipe-dream.

It had seemed fitting for the day Poe had been having.

Poe had managed to transmit their location to the base, but it didn't change the fact that his rescue now needed a rescue. He looked around the flat plain where they had crashed and focused on the distant sounds of life he could hear coming from the path opposite the woods. He followed the faint noises, leaving Hux and the overbearing silence behind.

A feeling of disquiet trailed him all the way to a small settlement where he got directions to the nearest port. There was something just beyond his senses that compelled him closer and gave him an anxious urge to escape. When he went to retrieve him from the crash site Poe noticed that, despite the warm climate, Hux had insisted on putting his tunic back on, covering every possible inch of skin by doing every single one of his buttons.

“Be careful when you enter the woods,” Avadrie, as they had introduced themselves at the settlement, had told him. “There are two paths forward and they will each test the true essence of your being.”

 _More ways to come up short. Just what this day needs,_ Poe had thought. The rest of their exchange had conjured a perfect combination of confusion and dread within him.

He turned to look at Hux and felt the sun shift above them, too vast to shelter himself from it.

The road was narrow and uneven, cracked in places, and tricky to navigate. He felt as if every step he took had a higher probability than the last one to end in a damaging fall.

Poe sighed. He could be back on the base doing something far more productive. This mission had served a dual purpose. He had wanted to get away, to escape and feel like he was doing _something_. After Leia, after Kijimi, he hadn't wanted more avoidable deaths. It had been a poorly planned idea at best, but the thought kept nagging at him in the back of his head. They should've taken Hux with them. If they had, they wouldn't be in this position now.

When Poe relayed the locals' warnings to Hux, he scoffed. “That sounds like mysticism.”

“Well, it gets— more interesting,” Poe said and awkwardly proceeded to explain.

Hux looked at him incredulously afterward. “Is that meant to be a _line_? That's pathetic, even coming from you.”

“It's not a line and you think way too highly of yourself.” Poe understood how it came across, though. “It's worrying that you'd consider being forced into either of those situations an attempt at seduction.”

“Well, no one would willingly choose to reveal their secrets so there aren't exactly _options_.”

Poe didn't entirely disagree. Everyone was entitled to their secrets, to share as much or as little about themselves and their past as they wanted. Maybe even someone like Hux. “They said it affects all carbon-based lifeforms. It's why the woods are completely uninhabited. It's also our fastest route out of here.”

Hux stumbled a little on a piece of gravel and hissed, but regained his balance before Poe could reach for him. He shook his left leg, presumably moving his foot inside his boot, before carrying on. A gesture that was nothing short of awkwardly human. Poe looked away but moved closer, hoping proximity would help avoid them a ruinous fall instead of just making them bring each other down.

“I have never heard of something like that. Then again, I spent all my life aboard starships. There was no point in learning the minutiae of every single backwoods planet,” Hux said.

“Unless you were going to exploit its resources, right?”

Hux scowled. “It doesn't sound very convincing either way.”

They were flanked by trees on either side of the road, the vegetation getting lighter in color as they moved further into the arbor-like structure made up of golden branches and vines that signaled the entrance into the woods.

“We'll decide when we get there.” Poe knew what he would choose, but he wasn't willing to make a choice for Hux. Maybe their views would align in this, as well.

The woods seemed to be basked in gradients of the same shade. All vibrant colors and untouched nature. Poe looked up at the sky, a light pink color, the clouds a shade darker. The ground below them had gradually turned an unnatural hue of coral.

Hux clearly shared his feelings about their surroundings. He frowned and carefully avoided brushing against the foliage, the lavender leaves on the trees giving the scene an uncanny effect. At least the breeze making them move was providing a cool, refreshing air for company.

The scene was beautiful to the point of being repelling.

He spotted deep red rocks surrounding the river bed before they reached the crossroads. It tinged the water an unnatural shade of red, making it seem bloody. Poe looked away, feeling his unease choke at him.

The place would have seemed prosperous, if not for the complete and eerie quiet surrounding them. The claustrophobic sense of isolation.

When they reached the crossroads, the unwelcoming feeling that had been accompanying them, only intensified.

Poe looked to his left where a creeping, menacing fog awaited them and sighed. The blaster wound on his arm was throbbing again. He turned right, toward the intruding foliage, so dense that it party obscured the sun overhead. “Are you coming?”

Hux pushed his hair away from his face. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and was breathing laboriously; the combination of their long trek, his still-healing leg wound, and his multiple black layers of clothing were undoubtedly to blame.

“What qualifies you to be in charge of deciding for both of us?”

Poe winced. He had been asking himself variations of that question all day. He found he didn't have a good answer for this either. “You said it wasn't real, so it doesn't matter which way we go.”

“That is not precisely what I said.” Hux remained rooted to the spot.

“Fine, you wanna go left?” Poe found it more than a little surprising. He doubted Hux was eager to spill his heart's truest and deepest desires, but maybe he really wanted to avoid—

Hux clenched his jaw and looked away. “No, let's go right.”

“Now who's trying to get in whose pants?” Poe said, but he was honestly relieved.

Their path was covered in leaves; a fine, glimmering, champagne-colored dust coating them. The leaves didn't make a sound as they stepped on them, seemingly molding themselves to the sole of their boots. The foliage was dense and seemed to close in on them, shaping around them like a natural canopy and making the setting almost private, intimate. It felt as if they had been walking over the same area for the past fifteen minutes.

“Let's stop. Let's do it now.” Hux's voice sounded commanding and self-assured but there was an edge of unease under the shape of his vowels.

“No, let's keep going. I feel fine. You're being overeager.”

“I bet you like that idea. Waiting until I'm eager and desperate and _begging_ you—”

Poe turned around. Hux was farther away than he had sounded. “Hey, don't act like I'm doing this to take advantage of you. I don't want to do this any more than you do, but it's also nothing we haven't done before.” Poe winced. He wished he hadn't said that. From the look on Hux's face, he felt similarly.

“There's no need to put it off.”

“Let's wait until we find a surface more comfortable than the grimy floor.”

“The floor is fine,” he said quickly, almost urgently.

Poe paused and looked at him. Hux was fever-flushed and sweaty, his lips were parted and his pupils dilated. Poe squinted at the sun. “You say that now. You'll blame me later for getting you dirty.”

He turned around and didn't check to see if Hux was following.

They had met a few times — three times — for various reasons that mainly boiled down to paranoia and mutual distrust. They had agreed on a rundown cantina on a neutral planet. Nothing separating them but a small round table tucked in a corner with two seats on each side, small enough that their feet had bumped when they sat down, their knees had brushed together.

The first time, Poe had been surprised to learn Hux was their source and that surprise had turned to horror when Hux had shown up bruised and battered and bandaged the next time they had met. It had made Hux look pitiful and pathetic in a way that had caused Poe to feel bad for him despite knowing exactly who he was dealing with. Worst of all, it had made him look painfully human.

A fact that Poe had confirmed in extreme detail as he had pushed inside him, slow and gentle, careful of the plasto-cast on his left arm. Hux's body had been vise-tight around Poe's cock and he had repeatedly kicked his heel into the back of Poe's thigh, trying to make him go faster.

It had been a bad idea, though not Poe's worst. Embarrassing, in how undeniably good yet weirdly emotional it had been. Poe had tried not to regret it or even think about it. Hux had obviously felt the same way and neither of them had mentioned it the next time they had met.

Poe had blamed it on the suffocating, claustrophobic nature of their arrangement. They were on edge, tightly wound. Something was bound to bend or break. Or both.

The creeping, insistent, pervasive coldness didn't take over his body at once. It converged in his muscles before advancing to his bones and then invading his nerve-endings until Poe's body surrendered to it, yielded to it.

“Let's stop here. I fail to see how rocks would somehow make for a more comfortable surface,” Hux said. He had unbuttoned his collar and Poe's eyes kept being drawn to the hollow of his throat.

Hux was right. Their options were limited and not ideal. Another ten, fifteen minutes had passed and there hadn't been a change in scenery. One lavender tree blending into the next, the pile of leaves covering the ground seeming to get thicker with every step until it threatened to cover their feet.

Poe was starting to feel hazy and restless, an edgy sensation of cold clawing under his skin. He turned around and found Hux well within his personal space; the anxious energy coming off of him feeling transmittable.

“Here's fine,” Hux whispered and walked him backward until Poe felt his back hit a nearby tree, shaking more leaves loose. Poe tilted his head against it and felt Hux's lips brush over his pulse. His world narrowing down to the uneven sounds of his breathing and his heartbeat in his ears. Hux charted a course from the hollow of his throat to his jaw and back again. Hux placed a careful finger against the side of his neck and nuzzled at his throat.

Poe felt awake, alive, like the fog that had been keeping him down had lifted. An intoxicating sense of urgency was seizing his body and he wanted to sink into it.

He tangled his fingers in Hux's hair and dragged their lips together, feeling his soft and warm mouth fit perfectly against Poe's, opening up for him. He found himself chasing after his lips as Hux moved away before kneeling down in front of him. Hux let out a pained hiss, the fall probably upsetting his wound.

“Ow, what are you doing?” Poe looked down and saw Hux carefully placing his knees on top of his boots, bearing down all his weight on Poe's feet.

“Stay still. I don't want to get dirtier than I have to.”

Poe flexed his toes inside his boots, but ultimately he didn't mind indulging Hux in this.

He felt as if he had been abruptly dropped back into his body and the euphoric feeling had receded. Poe looked up and focused on the pink sky stretching above them, feeling impossibly beyond his reach.

Poe groaned when he felt Hux reaching for him. He looked down and watched his cock disappear into Hux's mouth, his lips stretched wide around it. He adjusted his shoulders against the tree and placed his hand on the back of Hux's head, just to anchor himself.

He felt cold, his skin freezing up and his hips kept trying to chase the heat of Hux's mouth. Hux slobbered on him, scraped him with his teeth more than once, and kept stopping to pull his head to the side and breathe. It was objectively not very good, but Poe wanted more of it.

When Poe's hips snapped forward, Hux pulled off, choking. “Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to,” Poe said.

“It's fine.” Hux traced his parted lips up and down the underside of Poe's dick and mouthed his way around the head. He placed his palms firmly on Poe's hips and held him against the tree — the twin points of heat that his hands provided pulled him back under the euphoric haze of arousal.

His orgasm wasn't accompanied by its usual bone-deep sense of relief. If anything, it felt as if it had awoken something within him. A drive, an uncontrollable need — greater than anything he had ever experienced. He pushed Hux down on top of the leaves and lowered himself until he was hovering over him, sliding his thigh between Hux's legs, brushing against the now bloodied bandage covering his wound. Hux was hard — again. Poe had felt him coming, a closed loop of pleasure where he had moaned around Poe's dick.

Hux's pulse was beating rapidly, jittery when Poe tilted his chin up to suck on his neck and scrape his teeth against the sensitive skin. He didn't stop until he had left a prominent mark in the junction of his shoulder and neck, another right under his jaw, too high to be covered. _Love bites_ , he thought and somehow didn't recoil at the idea.

Poe's skin felt clammy and icy, making the warmth radiating from Hux's body all the more appealing, inviting. He struggled with the clasps of Hux's tunic, his fingers clumsy and impatient, and felt Hux shivering with every fingerprint Poe left on him. He sensed an answering need in his body mirror Hux's reactions.

When he opened Hux's shirt, he stopped and pulled back. His torso was covered in bruises. He reached his hand out but stopped himself before he could make contact, suddenly unsure he wouldn't hurt Hux somehow. He reared back and sat on the ground, rubbed his hands over his face, ran them through his hair.

He couldn't let himself get swept under like this. He looked up at the bright color of the sky near the sun and let it momentarily blind him.

“It's from the blaster impact. It's fine,” Hux said casually.

Right. Hux had gotten blasted because he had been caught helping them, saving their lives — because there was a war happening and just today an unthinkable number of people had died as collateral damage. The day wasn't even over and Poe had already managed to—

“Dameron. _Dameron_.”

Poe felt want clawing at his body, effectively cutting through the blind panic as Hux pulled him closer, shifted his knees apart, and brought him back down.

“I can't. I don't—” he panted against Hux's lips, feeling something dislodge itself from his chest. He lightly brushed his fingers over the bruises on Hux's chest and felt him exhale shakily.

“I don't care, Dameron. Stop talking.”

Poe opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, suck on his tongue, bite his lips; distracting himself with Hux's body as he had done once before. Pleasure was flooding and overwhelming his senses, completely at odds with the anxiety growing inside him.

Hux mindlessly rutted against him, his hips moving in a frantic up and down until Poe pinned his hips to the ground and reached inside his underwear.

“I haven't done this since you— since the last time we—” Hux gasped

“Me neither, me neither,” Poe said, mouthing at his throat. The past few months had been too hectic, too chaotic to do more than idly consider it. He had mostly and ill-advisedly ended up thinking about Hux.

Hux sighed and bit his lip, threw his head back, exposing the now-marked expanse of his neck. Poe worked his cock in long, firm strokes. He enjoyed the feel of him, his overheated skin against Poe's palm.

The uneven sway of Hux's hips as he searched for more friction urged him on, making Poe press him harder onto the ground. Hux moaned loudly, responsive under Poe's hands. It was short-lived and the next second Poe felt him shutting down, biting his lip, clenching his fists; an off-putting sense of anxiety coming off of him in waves.

“No, hey. Hux, don't.” He used his left arm to reach Hux's hand and pry his fingers apart until he could intertwine them together, push them on top of the leaves covering the ground. They felt warm and soft where they brushed his skin. He leaned over Hux and felt a jolt of pain go through his injured arm but ignored it. _The pleasure's worth it, the pleasure's worth it_ , he repeated to himself. “Let go. Let me hear you,” he said, gripping them both with one hand.

Hux's hands found his back and clutched at his shirt tightly, pulling him closer, keeping him in place. Poe alternated between squeezing lightly and then tighter. He let his hand pick up speed, feeling more desperate and uncoordinated with each passing second, his left hand spasming against Hux's and holding him tighter.

Heat pulsed through his body as he came, making his limbs feel heavy and exhausted, loosening his grip around Hux's still-hard cock. He usually made sure his partners got off first, Poe reminded himself as he felt Hux rubbing against his shirt. His hand fumbled between them and rubbed Hux's dick with fast, rough strokes until he went rigid and quietly panted his orgasm against Poe's skin.

He let himself fall on his elbows and winced, making his way down Hux's body to lick his stomach clean, enjoying how good he tasted, how good they tasted together. Poe stayed between his legs and a heartbeat later felt Hux's dick hardening and poking him on his cheek.

There should probably have been a sense of trepidation or unease about their bodies' unnatural response, but Poe just felt the unstoppable desire to sink back down into the feeling.

Turning his head to the side and letting it rub against his cheek, Poe couldn't help but think that Hux's dick was probably the only thing about him that could be categorized as nice. Poe wet his lips and trailed his tongue against it, enjoying his taste, his weight. He rubbed the tip of it across his lips and imagined getting it inside him, taking it just like this. Letting Hux fuck him fast and without prep. He could take it. He could try. His thoughts were interrupted by Hux tightening his fingers on his hair, though he remained endearingly still.

Poe sucked slowly and indulgently on the head, hummed around him, and picked up his pace as he hollowed his cheeks. Losing himself in the up and down motion of his head. He clamped down around him and sucked hard as he came up and let his mouth go relaxed and loose on the way down. Poe pushed through the slight twinge in his jaw and took him deeper. Swallowed him all the way down and stayed for a few seconds before reluctantly pulling back up for air. He went back down, making it fast and sloppy, pushing deeper until the tip of Hux's cock was inching its way steadily toward his throat.

His insides coiled tighter as he felt Hux's dick nudging the back of his throat. Poe fought his body's instinctual response, ignoring the fluttering pressure of _too much_ , and encouraged Hux to push deeper, fuck his throat. Hux gasped and began moving in jerky, uncoordinated motions that didn't go deep enough.

Poe felt the wide stretch of his lips, felt his throat start to hurt, went down again, and stayed there longer until he felt his vision briefly blur, his eyes water. He had to pull off to gasp, resting his forehead on Hux's bony hip. He was a little rusty. Poe startled when he felt Hux card his fingers slowly through the sweaty strands of his hair.

When Poe took him back inside his mouth, he just sucked on the head lightly and used his hand to stroke the base. Only a moment later, Hux shuddered and shook against Poe as he came down his throat. He made the same gasping, stuttering noises that Poe remembered from last time.

Poe was trembling afterward, felt wrung out. He was careful not to rest his weight on Hux's chest as he breathed against his collarbone. He felt goosebumps everywhere they weren't touching.

“Tell me you've been thinking about this too,” Hux said.

Poe swallowed. His throat felt sore. He felt his skin prickle, his nerve-endings feeling raw and exposed. He shivered as he felt Hux reach down for his dick again. He closed his eyes and sealed their lips together; a hard press of lips that melted, giving way to something open, softer, wetter. Embracing the sensation, he let his body submerge and find relief against Hux's skin.

The ground was not hard under Poe's back. It felt soft where the leaves cushioned his weight. He had definitely lied down in worse places, he thought, as he looked at the darkening clouds above, nearly flickering. The planet seemed to oscillate between a bright, burning pink sunlight and a darker shade of lavender dusk, with nothing in between. It made the trees almost blend with the sky, making them seem imposing, daunting, unending. He tried to ignore the eerie quiet of the planet by focusing on the sounds of their breathing, but it didn't provide much comfort.

He turned to look at Hux who was sitting with one leg pulled against his chest and his left leg stretched in front of him, the bandage having soaked up more blood from the wound. He was staring intently at the horizon in front of them.

“What are you looking at?” Poe said, sitting up.

“I want to see if I can distinguish our transport from here.” His voice sounded even, emotionless. It had lost the desperate undercurrent that had linked them just a few minutes ago.

“You're too low and not looking quite in the right direction.” They were also too far away to see anything beyond the mess around them.

“It's not like I'm looking forward to being whisked away to my death, in any case.” Hux sounded sulky and petulant but he would have surely rejected anyone applying those descriptors to him, regardless of the truth.

“Hux, don't. No one's looking for more deaths.”

“How exactly do you plan to take Ren down if you're looking to avoid deaths? If your plan is to ask him nicely to reconsider his deranged methods, then I assure you, there will be more deaths. _Your own_.”

“Stop. It's been a long day filled with horrible losses. Don't make things worse.” That was his specialty, though, so Poe wasn't surprised.

“You think you are the only one to have lost something today? Or in the past year?” His voice shook a little, betraying a genuine emotion, something raw coming through.

Whatever Hux had lost — the chance to terrorize the galaxy to his heart's content, probably — it was for the best, but Poe found himself feeling, not for the first time that day, a sense of connection to Hux. Like he could more than see him, could reach beneath his skin and strip him. He dug the heels of his hands against his eyes and rested his elbows on his bent knees.

“Dameron, you better not start crying,” Hux said, sounding panicked.

“Fuck off.” He wasn't going to, though. Whatever emotion had threatened to overwhelm him had passed. For now. “Come on, let's go.”

Poe stood up and offered him a hand. Hux looked at it warily and put his hands on the ground, changing trajectories at the last moment and taking Poe's hand instead. He let out a quiet groan and stumbled as he put pressure on his injured leg, crashing a little against Poe. His hand instinctively went to Hux's back to support him. Their bodies pressed together in a pale imitation of what they had chosen to do earlier.

Hux regained his balance and awkwardly moved away. “What do we do now?” Hux asked, brushing his palms over his pants and grimacing when they came back covered in dirt

“We try to catch up.” They were closer now, had to be. The port would loom before them any moment now.

“Do you think they will wait for us?”

“They came specifically to get us. Why would they leave without us?” and then he added, “you're all dirty.” He lifted his hand to brush it against Hux's back and then paused. He forgot himself; the whole situation had left him wrongfooted.

Before he had a chance to take his hand away, Hux moved closer, effectively bringing their bodies into contact. “I’ll live. It doesn’t matter,” he said.

They continued their trek through the woods, the eerie solitude giving way to a more open landscape. A beautiful meadow lied ahead of them, enclosed by blossoming golden flowers. Like new life coming from the chaos they had just walked out of.

Poe looked back at the place they were abandoning. It remained seemingly undisturbed by their presence. No evidence they were ever there.

When Hux caught him looking he stopped and, sounding suspicious, asked, “What is it? What are you looking for?”

“Nothing, just what we're leaving behind.”

Hux moved until they were side by side again and fixed his gaze on him. “Don't. Let's keep going.”

The back of their hands brushed once by accident, the second time on purpose.


End file.
